Saving the Family
by curlyQ14
Summary: What if Ella had never attended the balls and had worked for Dame Olga tthe rest of her life? And what if she had several children, who all inherited the curse but one? How will Cora save her family from Dame Olga?
1. How My Poor Life Came To Be

**Chapter 1: How My Poor Life Came to Be**

Long ago, my mother was the young Lady Ella, daughter of the wealthy Sir Peter and Lady Eleanor of Frell. When her mother died, Mother's life changed. My step-aunts, Hattie and Olive and their mother, Dame Olga, took advantage of her, using her curse of obedience to force her to slave away for them.

At one point, she had been practically engaged to King Charmont, king of Kyrria. Mother's step-family, however, had not been too happy about that. They wanted the prince for Hattie. Mother had planned to go to the balls, and after hours of getting Hattie dressed, my step-family departed for the balls or 2 thirds of it had at least.

Little did Mother know, Dame Olga had learned of her plans and stayed to catch her in the act. After Mandy, my fairy-god-mother readied Mother and Mother was about to take her leave, Dame Olga pounced.

Outraged, Dame Olga locked Mother in a small dark closet for the 3 days of the ball. When she finally let her out, she ordered Mother 20 sound lashings, which just about killed her. After that, she worked Mother almost to death, never letting her outside, until King Charmont finally, unfortunately, took Hattie for his queen.

After Hattie was safely married to King Charmont, Dame Olga struggled with what to do with Mother. She finally decided she could make a bit of money off her, and married her to a wealthy lord, 30 years Mother's senior, who was certain to die in a few years. When he died, Dame Olga planned to use the curse to make Mother give her the old lord's money and hopefully my mother would have a few children who inherited the curse as well.

Mother was married to Lord Mitchell, 10 days later. While Mother did not love Lord Mitchell, he was very good to her and she was the happiest she had been since her mother's death. In the next 6 years, he gave her 5 children, my brothers and sister, Mitch, Ellie, Colin, and Bryant, but he never lived to know me, Cora.

When he died, Dame Olga ordered Mother for us to come live with her and give her all of the money Lord Mitchell left her. Much to Dame Olga's delight, all of my siblings inherited the curse of obedience. I was the only one who did not.

Like Dame Olga had worked Mother, years ago, she made us slave away for her. Mother often told me, regretfully, "Never do anything you don't want to do". And I didn't. It got me into loads of trouble, but when I saw how my sister, Ellie, was treated, I did not care.

My brothers were not allowed to live with Mother, Ellie, and me. They were ordered not to speak to us, but I would occasionally see them and break the curse long enough to say a few words. As for Ellie and me, we were just babies, she was 5 when we moved to the manor and I was not even born. Dame Olga worked us hard, anyway, assigning us chores difficult for full grown women.

When I was 3, Dame Olga decided that if Mother married again, she would have more children who would be her slave. This time, however, she married her to Danny, a no good manservant who gave Mother 2 daughters, Matilda and Jenna, who also had the curse.

Danny was a terrible husband. When he learned of the curse, he also used it to make Mother do things for him and he treated her worse than Dame Olga did. No one was sad when he was killed doing some illegal activity 3 years after there marriage.

After this, Dame Olga worked Mother mercilessly. Eventually, Mother died from overwork, leaving all of us for Dame Olga to raise. At only 10 years of age, my story starts.

_A/N: Not sure where I'm going with this. Well, I kind of have another chapter, but....yeah. So, any ideas and suggestions would be welcome. Please, please, please review. Love ya'll Curly Q_


	2. Meeting Darla

**Chapter 2: Meeting Darla**

"Cora!" I heard Lady Olive yell my name. "Cora! Where are you?"

"Hold on, I'm coming." I finished folding the last of Lady Olive's satin sheets and gathered them in a basket.

"Cora! What's taking you so long?"

Sighing, I picked up the basket and walked up the staircase to Lady Olive's room. My 15 year old sister was in there, desperately attempting to style Lady Olive's scrawny curls.

"Yes?" I quietly asked.

"Go tell Mum I need money for my shopping trip," she ordered. "A lot," she added as an afterthought.

"Alright," I told her, "I'll be right back."

I went across the manor to Dame Olga's sitting room where I knew she would be. I walked into the lavishly decorated room, not bothering to knock.

"Lady Olive needs money for her shopping trip today," I announced. "She said to send a lot."

"Are you sure Ollie sent you?" Dame Olga asked, searching my eyes. She was always so afraid my family was trying to steal her money, even though most of it was ours, the money she stole from my parents.

"Yes," I replied, "Lady Olive sent me."

"Fine then." She went to her purse and took out several coins, putting them into a blue change purse. "Take this straight to her, and do not stop along the way, or I'll have you whipped for disobedience." She gave me the purse and pushed me out the door.

Directly in between Lady Olive and Dame Olga's rooms was Lady Olive's daughter's quarters. As I passed them, I noticed the door was slightly ajar and Darla was lying on her bed.

"Cora," she demanded, "Cora, come here."

I briefly considered Dame Olga's threat to have me whipped if I stopped along the way, but knew she would never whip me for fear I would tell. I entered Darla's room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't talk that way to your betters," she said, sticking her smug nose in the air. "My Auntie Hattie is the queen, and who is your aunt?"

"Actually," I replied, "My step-aunt is also queen."

She quickly wrinkled up that annoying nose and narrowed her eyes. I just looked on in amusement. Then, before I knew it, she had slapped me. Then she sat back in contentment.

"I am your superior," she said in self-satisfied voice. "For if I were not, could I do this?" she smiled sweetly at me. "Wash the windows."

"Gladly," I responded in a competitive way. I picked up the bucket of soap and water and walked to her windows and quickly scrubbed them.

"Not those windows," she said, "those." She pointed up to a few windows at the top of the tall walls. Out of convenience, they had not been washed in years.

I looked at her with pure hate. Then, with out a word, I stormed out of the room. All the way down the hall I could hear her evil laugh.

_A/N: I know this is a weird place to leave off, but I need a break and am still not quite sure were I'm going with this story. This may be the worst story I have ever written, so I need ya'll to tell me if I should continue. And if I do continue, it desperately needs a new name! Please, please, please review!! I need all of ya'lls suggestions!! _

_Love ya'll Curly Q _


	3. Accused

**Chapter 3: Accused**

"What took you so long?" Lady Olive asked, annoyed. "And where's my money?" She snatched the purse away from me, anxiously looking inside. "This is all she gave you?" She looked disgusted.

"Yeah," I responded, "That was all."

"Well, I'll just have to go talk to Mummy about this." Lady Olive stormed out of the room.

Ellie, my older sister, pulled a small bag out of her purse.

"Here," she said giving it to me. "When you go with Lady Olive to get her a new gown, try to get something for the boys. Nancy gave this to me. I don't know how we are ever going to repay her."

Nancy was the cook at Dame Olga's ever since Hattie took Mandy with her to the palace. Nancy was very nice to us because she and my mother worked for Dame Olga together when they were younger. Nancy always gave us a little money to help feed our brothers, because they weren't as well fed as we were.

"Yes, Ellie, I will." At age 10, I adored Ellie and did everything she told me to.

"And stay out of trouble. Mama's not here to save you anymore and Dame Olga will never listen to me."

"Don't worry."

She smiled weakly at me and then left to answer Darla's calls.

I looked around the room, wondering what it would be like to have a room like this. I walked over to Lady Olive's jewelry box. Opening the huge thing, I looked around for the black velvet box I knew so well.

When I finally found it, I softly opened it, delighted at what I saw inside. I lifted the delicate diamond necklace and examined it. It had belonged to my grandmother, and then my mother, before Queen Hattie and taken it away from her. It was exquisite.

Suddenly the door jerked open and I quickly scrambled to put the necklace back in its proper place. I was not quick enough, however.

Through the door came Dame Olga, followed by Lady Olive and Darla. Ellie nervously slipped in behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Dame Olga. "Are you trying to steal my precious Ollie's jewelry too?"

"I'm, s-s-sorry ma'am," I stuttered. "I was just l-l-l-looking." I burst into tears and ran to Ellie.

"Ellie," Dame Olga said in a cold tone, "Leave her."

Ellie pushed me away with a pained look on her face.

"Now," Dame Olga announced, "where is the money, Cora?"

"W-w-what money?" I managed to ask. "I g-g-gave it all to L-l-lady Olive."

"Don't tell lies, Cora. We know you have it. Olive, search her."

Lady Olive came towards me, and ripped off my apron. She hastily looked through the pockets. When she found nothing, she tossed my apron aside and reached into my dress pockets. She came out with the money for my brothers.

"Here it is, Mum," she said greedily. "Is this all that was missing?"

Ellie suddenly interrupted. "I gave that money to her."

"You?" Dame Olga asked spitefully. "You don't have a cent to your name. Be quiet, Ellie. I'll deal with you later."

Ellie quickly quit speaking. Dame Olga turned to me.

"And, you! You brat! You insolent little brat! I should have had you killed when I learned you were no use to me. Well, you will now suffer the consequences." She paused and looked around the room, thinking of a suitable punishment. "Go to your room, now."

"Mum," Lady Olive said, "she doesn't have to go to her room, like Ella and Ellie. She could just run off."

"Your right, Ollie, clever girl," Dame Olga said. "I shall have to take her myself." She roughly grabbed me and dragged me, sobbing, from the room. "Oh, and Ellie, stay away from her."

She pulled my down the hall and several flights of floors until we arrived at my room in the basement. She pushed me into the small room.

"Stay here until I have decided what to do with you. I assure you, you shall regret stealing from my household." She slammed the door, locking it behind her.

_A/N: Still don't know where I'm going, I'm just kind of making up things as no suggestions from y'all are coming, so please, please, please give me some, I desperately need them! Anyway... Hope you liked the chapter, I can't really say I did. Love y'allCurly Q_


	4. Alone

**Chapter 4: Alone**

When I heard the lock click, a whole new set of tears issued forth. I wanted my mother, and the father I never knew, and all my sisters and brothers.

I crawled up on my bed to look out the high window. I could see everything from there.

I saw my baby sister, Mathilda, running towards the stables where my brother Mitch would be. Nancy must have ordered her to go tell him of my accusation. When told, Mitch went off towards the house.

My hopes rose. _Mitch will rescue me,_ I thought. Then Dame Olga was there, sending him back to the stables.

Never had I felt so alone, so utterly alone.

A/N: Wow, that's a lot shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well. Short and sappy, I know, but I have a better idea of whats coming. Still, I would greatly apprecialte suggestions! Love y'all! Curly Q


	5. Goodbyes

**Chapter 5: Goodbyes**

"Cora, Cora, are you in there?" I was startled to hear quiet whispering from behind the door of my prison. "Cora, it's me, Jenna."

I felt my heart rise. It was so good to hear my little sister's voice.

"Yes, Jen, I'm in here. What is it?"

"Oh, it's awful, Cora." Jenna started to cry. "Mathilda heard Dame Olga talking to Queen Hattie." Her quiet sniffle broke into a steady stream of tears.

"It's alright, baby," I said, in my 'big sister' voice. "Don't cry."

Jenna abruptly stopped crying. "Dame Olga's sending you to live with Queen Hattie. Nancy says we will never see you again."

I was suddenly shaking. I could not stand rabbit-like Hattie, with her disgusting ways. I was absolutely speechless.

"Cora, do you hear me?" Jenna started crying again.

"She hears you." I was surprised to hear a second voice in the hall, the voice of Dame Olga.

_Smack!_ I heard the sharp sound of a slap and Jenna begin to sob again.

"Stupid Girl," Dame Olga growled, "get to the kitchens, now."

The sound of quick footsteps down the stairs could be heard, as Dame Olga opened the door.

She looked me over, checking every feature of my appearance.

"That won't do at all," she remarked, opening a small wardrobe in the corner. "Here, put this on." She tossed me a very ragged old brown frock.

"Why should I?" I happened to be wearing my nicest gown, an old green satin dress of Darla's. I did not want to put on this ugly patched dress. "I'm fine wearing this dress."

She slapped me. "You are dressed above your station! You are going to see the queen, and she must see you for what you are, her most humble servant."

"Fine!" I quickly slipped off the gown and pulled the rag over my head.

"Good," she said, rumbling through the wardrobe. "I see nothing else in here belongs to you, come along then."

She pulled me down several flights of stairs and out of the manor. There, I was surprised to find the whole household waiting, and Olive and Darla climbing into a carriage. Along with the carriage were two wagons full of their luggage. Dame Olga pushed me into the back of one wagon, then went to the grand carriage.

"I'm off to see my lovely daughter and her darling children," she said to the head of the household. "We shall be gone for a couple of days at least."

"Yes, milady," the maid said.

Then, with a sweep of her hand, Dame Olga acknowledged the servants, who all bowed at one, sending the party off.

As the wagons pulled away, I searched desperately for my family. I saw my sisters quietly crying and my brothers standing in a tight group, grim looks on their faces.

_Goodbye, _I silently thought, _I'll be back for you one day._

A/N: I kind of already know what chapter 6 will bring, so I am (for once) not begging for story suggestions. I am however, begging for a new title, the current one's awful. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, y'all are the best! Love y'all so much Curly Q


	6. The Princesses

**Chapter 6: The Princesses**

A day later, we reached the royal palace. An old butler showed us to a sitting room where Dame Olga had me unload all of her grandchildren's gifts in a neat pile.

Dame Olga, Lady Olive, and Darla majestically reclined on lavish sofas, while I opted to stand unnoticed in a dark corner.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and four girls appeared in the room.

"Oh, Grandmum," one cried, "how perfectly wonderful that you are here!"

"And Aunt Olive," another shrieked, "we've missed you so."

The youngest girl threw her arms around her Darla, "Cousin Darla! I've been so excited ever since I learned you were planning a visit!"

The ladies all greeted each other with a confusion of delighted shrieks, tight hugs, and mindless chatter. All too soon the girls noticed me.

"Eww," one remarked with disgust, "what is that horrible thing in the corner, Grandmum?"

"This horrible thing," I said angrily, "just happens to be a person, you brat!"

Dame Olga slapped me hard. "Cora! You should be ashamed of yourself. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness from the Princesses Gloria, Mae, Sylvia, and Iris."

"Why?" I said simply

"Because if you don't, we can and will have you arrested," the eldest, Princess Iris, replied hotly.

But Cora had already been forgotten in the midst of having spotted the gifts.

While the girls were occupied with opening the beautiful silks and furs, I took the time to study each one of them.

Princess Iris was about sixteen years old. She was fairly pretty, but that rabbit look was still noticeable. To me, she seemed vain and cruel, often harshly punishing maids.

Princess Sylvia was next in line. The very plump fifteen year old seemed to care most about food. Whenever a box of chocolates was opened, I noticed she squealed with more delight than her sisters did when they spotted a new pair of shoes. I found her to be very lazy.

After Princess Sylvia came a skinny girl of twelve. Princess Gloria was as thin as her sister was fat. She reminded me of a more intelligent version of Lady Olive, quickly estimating how much money each gown she opened cost.

The youngest of the four was Princess Mae. At age ten, she was the prettiest of the four. Brown ringlets angelically surrounded her face, but she was no angel. She yelled horridly when she did not get her own way.

Carefully observing them, I knew they would not be a joy to serve and could not help sighing over my new mistresses, attracting unwanted attention.

_A/N: After about a year, I have finally decided I'm going to finish this story! This is a big surprise because I never finish anything. Truthfully, I already have a couple of more chapters written (and have for months ) but I have to enter it all into my computer. Still, if you have any ideas, I'd appreciate them! _

_Thanks ya'll Curly Q_

_And by the way, sorry for all the comments in the previous chapters about hating this story. As I reread them, I realized I sounded like a serious brat. It was tacky, I know and it would have really annoyed me if it was someone else's story. Sorry! _


End file.
